


Uh-Oh, Jeong Jaehyun!

by ketchupdoie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Author Does Not Know How To Tag, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, just vlive things, silly jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketchupdoie/pseuds/ketchupdoie
Summary: burndownsm🔥JAEHYUN I LOVE YOU 💚💚💚bruceleeUH JAEHYUN?????seasonie💚OMG DID ANYONE ELSE SEE THAT✨haechan ace✨Guys it was an accident, pls respect his privacymorkleeJAEHYUN YOU SHOWED US YOUR PASSCODE 🤡🌱grass??#%?#@!?loseloseLMAOOOOOOpeachyjae💞youre hotWith impeccable timing, the screen explodes into bright lights, “Congratulations on 100million!” and Jaehyun feels like dying inside.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 12
Kudos: 170





	Uh-Oh, Jeong Jaehyun!

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first fic for nct and im very excited to share it! if you see any mistakes or want to provide criticism, im all ears! 
> 
> hope you enjoy dojae nation!

Jeong Jaehyun is a lot of things. An amazing vocalist with a great range, a powerful dancer who specializes in body rolls and hip thrusts, smart, passionate, kind and most importantly, hot. 

(“Ow! Why did you pinch me?”

“Stop blowing up your ego!”)

_ Fine.  _ He admits that he isn’t the most perfect person as his princely image suggests. Jaehyun, like all people, have flaws. He doesn’t know how to use his strength properly, can’t wink despite being an idol, pours milk before cereal and could make really, really dumb mistakes. 

Here’s the story of his most iconic one. 

It’s a well known fact that Jaehyun does a solo vlive once in a blue moon. The fans know it, the members know it and Jaehyun? Oh he definitely knows it. Now don’t get him wrong, he loves interacting with their fans. Talking about everything and nothing, showing his appreciation, or just reading comments is fun for both sides. He will never forget the people that supported him from the beginning of his career or even started five minutes ago.

You may be wondering, if he loves interacting with his fans so much, why doesn’t he go online more?

Well, here’s another trait about Jaehyun, he really tries to enjoy his spare time as much as he can. Most solo vlives are done whenever they’re free, which isn’t very often. Comeback season is around the corner as well, pushing themselves to work long hours to perfect their singing and dancing. Then there are promotions, interviews, variety shows (although not many of them), photo shoots, and filming for their Youtube channel. After that they either start touring or begin preparations for the next album.

Then the cycle continues. 

Jaehyun knows that his job requires him to have an active online presence but he really tries to think of his free time as a shiny new Christmas present, held close to his heart and used wisely. Vlives aren’t that long, he admits, mostly around an hour or less. It doesn’t take much of his time, but when he has a choice during his downtime to be in front of the camera or away from it, to spend more time with his loved ones, without a doubt he would choose the latter in an instant. 

Today is not one of those days. 

Approximately 30 minutes past 5, his manager barged in his room and declared it was finally time for Jaehyun to show his beautiful face to the world again. Three months has passed since Jaehyun has last done a solo vlive and according to a screenshot his manager shows him, Twitter Valentines are going through a rough drought. A  _ jrought _ one English comments with 10 thousand likes and 400 retweets. 

Twitter is an interesting place, Jaehyun concludes as he scrolls pass dozens of pictures zoomed onto their armpits with slurping captions. 

Before he could continue his long downward spiral that comes along with Twitter, his manager brings him back to reality. “How long do you plan on staying online?” 

On cue, Jaehyun’s own phone pings and he grabs it to look at his incoming KakaoTalk text,  _ im probably going to be home in 30 minutes _ . Sending a cute Ryan bear with an okay sign, he spams more adorable furry friends to annoy the receiver and belatedly responds, “Around 30 minutes or so.” 

“Alright, that seems about enough time to end their–” he pauses setting up the tripod to air quote “–‘drought’. I’m just going to go and get a quick snack in the kitchen then I’ll come back.” His manager connects the company phone and pats the device in triumph. “Just start whenever you’re ready.” 

Jaehyun nods in the direction of the closing door and finally sets his phone down. Before tapping the start button, Jaehyun double checks if everything is ready. The phone was fully charged, facing towards the headrest of his bed and zoomed in close enough so the audience wouldn’t see the manager sneaking in later. Bed was nice and tidy, no speck of dust or wrinkles anywhere. Lastly, the man of the hour, Jaehyun himself. 

Wearing his signature tie-dye hoodie, gray sweats, black mask and hood tightly covering his head, he deems himself presentable enough. Yes, he’s wearing his pajamas but in his defense he was taking a very peaceful nap 30 minutes ago until he heard Manager Kim banging on his door. The mask and hood would be enough to cover his unshaven face and messy hair. Wearing sunglasses indoors is a big no, but at least his fans would understand the outfit when they see his puffy eyebags.

Deciding this is the best he could do with the rush circumstances, he nodes in satisfaction and clicks the start button. 

Showtime.

“Hello! Good afternoon everyone, it’s Jaehyun! How are you guys?”

It was 20 minutes into the vlive when Jaehyun made the grand mistake. A few fans have wanted to see his new Cigarettes After Sex vinyl and being the people pleaser he is, Jaehyun walked up to the shelf behind the camera to pluck it out since there was no way he was going to ask his manager to dirty his most prize possession with his dusty cheese hands from the Cheeto bag he was currently snacking on. 

Jaehyun was already in front of the camera again, body halfway turnt to get ready to sit on the bed when his phone pings. The phone glows in his right hand with a new iMessage notification from Johnny. Below his name it indicates that the older man had sent two text messages without disclosing the actual message on the lock screen. After the mini heart attack he felt on his birthday earlier this year, Jaehyun learned his lesson the hard way and immediately changed the settings on his phone, so that in order to read the text messages, he had to unlock it first. 

Usually, he would use facial recognition to unlock his iPhone XS but because he was holding the vinyl in his left hand, was still barely half-awake from his nap, taking off the black mask took too much work and he simply uses his right thumb to lightly tap in his passcode. 

Like the naive fool he is, Jaehyun calmly sets down the vinyl and sits down to use both thumbs to text Johnny. “Hold on guys, Johnny wanted to know what I wanted from the convenience store.” Jaehyun flashes a dimple smile towards the camera and laughs, “Whoever said they’re eating pizza right now is making me crave some! I hope Johnny can bring a large slice for me.”

Jaehyun cheers as he reads  _ you’re paying next time! _ and says, “Alright! Pizza for dinner!” He clicks his phone off, grasps the vinyl that was once by his side and presents it to the thousands of people watching him. 

“Ta-da! Here is the newest addition to my collection!” Smiling proudly because shipping was such a pain. 

Just as he was about to open his mouth to delve deeper and ramble about one of his favorite bands, Jaehyun squints at the flurry of comments. 

“Hm? What’s going on guys?”

As an idol, Jaehyun sees and hears all sorts of comments in different languages from around the world. But something about the way the comments were screaming at him this time seemed off. Call it a gut feeling, but something big just happened and he has no clue what it is. Trusting his instincts, Jaehyun schooches forward to properly read the rush of comments and freezes, his grin slowly fading as he feels his soul leave his body. 

**_burndownsm🔥_ **

_ JAEHYUN I LOVE YOU 💚💚💚 _

**_brucelee_ **

_ UH JAEHYUN????? _

**seasonie💚**

_ OMG DID ANYONE ELSE SEE THAT _

**✨haechan ace✨**

_ Guys it was an accident, pls respect his privacy  _

**morklee**

_ JAEHYUN YOU SHOWED US YOUR PASSCODE 🤡 _

**🌱grass**

_??#%?#@!? _

**loselose**

_ LMAOOOOOO _

**peachyjae💞**

youre hot 

With impeccable timing, the screen explodes into bright lights, “Congratulations on 100million!” and Jaehyun feels like dying inside. 

Fuck. 

To make matters worse, Jaehyun who is still processing the situation, mumbles, “Shit I showed my passcode.” His hand flies to his mouth in shock, eyes growing wider by the second.

Fuck, again. 

From the corner of his eye, he could see Manager Kim’s head whip away from his second Cheeto bag to glare at Jaehyun, instantly understanding the situation. Standing up to assert his dominance, he exasperatedly mouths,  _ Talk about something else,  _ yellow gunk flying out as he repeats it over and over. 

Jaehyun subtly nods and he swears he was planning on following along! Give an awkward laugh, move onto the next topic, and pretend it never happened but before he had the chance to, another comment captures his attention. 

**whereisthedolo**

_ why 0215? _

He mulls the question over in his head. As soon as he read it, the answer already popped into his mind. The real question is however, should he answer? Jaehyun is a pretty private person. Outside from his close friends and family, not many know about Jaehyun’s personal life. By answering, it would be giving out very delicate, confidential information about him. 

Yet, something tugs in his chest. 

A part of him wants people to know. He wants them to know how important it is to him. How much it means to him. 

“Why 0215?” Jaehyun takes a deep breath, looks off to the side and shyly reveals, “It’s a date I hold very close to my heart.” It was vague but enough to show them how significant the date is for him. 

The chat blows up even more, filled with question marks and capslock screaming. His lips quirk at everyone trying to guess the possible reason and makes a mental note to search up their theories later. At this point, Manager Kim was directly right behind the company phone, hands on his hips, giving Jaehyun the meanest stare that could frighten children but the effect was ruined with the yellow dust surrounding his mouth and fingertips. 

Jaehyun ignores him and claps. 

“Okay! Let’s go back to my new vinyl now!”

Doyoung stands outside Jaehyun’s white door and sends a text,  _ are you done now? _ He hears shuffling noises, then a meek “yes”, and turns the doorknob.

As soon as he sets a foot inside, Doyoung promptly starts to complain. “Ugh Johnny forced me to carry all the grocery bags–” 

He cuts off his rant because while everything in the room looks normal, he finds Jaehyun completely cocooned in his blankets, blankly staring at the ceiling above him and clearly sulking. 

“Jaehyunnie?” Doyoung asks worriedly, sitting down beside him on the younger’s bed, and reaches out to cup the other’s face. “What’s wrong?” 

A few seconds passed. Then Jaehyun murmurs, “I may have done something really dumb,” and crosses his arms, at least to the best of his ability inside the tight blankets, pout intestifying. 

Doyoung laughs softly and teases, “So nothing new.” He continues on, “What did you do this time?”

Jaehyun chews on his bottom lip and confesses, “I may or may not have accidentally showed my passcode while I was on vlive.” 

Curiously, the older man raises an eyebrow, hundreds of scenarios flying in his mind. “Then what happened?”

“I said that the date is very special to me,” Jaehyun admits truthfully. 

Doyoung holds back a smile, “And why is that?” He places a palm on Jaehyun’s chest, feeling the steady heartbeat. 

Jaehyun finally turns his head towards the other, gazing up at the older man. Warm almond shaped eyes, pretty pink lips, hair messy and cheeks flushed from the chilly wind outside. He’s stunning, Jaehyun thinks. 

Giving a dimple smile, pout nowhere to be seen, he answers, “It was the day we first started dating.” 

Doyoung hums, lightly pinches the younger’s red ears and leans forward to give his boyfriend a kiss. That turn out to be two, then three, four, five- 

“You know when you said something dumb I was expecting something  _ really _ dumb,” Doyoung breathlessly says after a few of minutes making out. 

“Like what?” Jaehyun questions, tilting his head. 

His boyfriend leans back, combing his dark hair out of his eyes and chuckles, “I don’t know! Maybe like exposing our last texts to each other.” 

Jaehyun’s ears burn an impossible shade darker as he thinks back to last night’s messages. He coughs out, “Well, it’s a good thing all they saw was the passcode and home screen,” and adds on, “It’s a also a good thing they didn’t see my conversation with Johnny as well because it would expose his 500 page essays about Taeil’s smile.” Both of them rolled their eyes at the older’s antics. 

Doyoung groans, “They need to stop being oblivious and get together already.”

“Like us?” 

“Exactly.” They share another kiss, things starting to heat up again until they hear a rumble. 

Jaehyun pats his stomach and pouts, “So about that pizza.” 

Doyoung laughs and pulls Jaehyun’s arms. “Yeah, I made sure to get your favorite from that restaurant down the street rather than the convenience store one that Johnny picked out.” 

“You’re the best hyung,” Jaehyun grins. Suddenly a lightbulb flashes in his head and he asks, “Wait, are you not mad? Manager Kim already scolded me, so he’ll probably corner you later.”

Doyoung shakes his head with a bright, mischievous smirk. “I know management said we have to keep our relationship under wraps, but we gotta keep them and our fans on their toes, right? There’s no harm in a few hints here and there.” He winks, “Besides, I’m one of Manager Kim’s favorites, so he won’t be too harsh with me. Plus, he owes me after all those times I covered for him when he’s supposed to be sleeping at our room but is with his girlfriend instead.”

Jaehyun gapes in awe. “I love you, please marry me.”

His boyfriend giggles, “In the future, Jaehyunnie. C’mon let's eat dinner now, Jungwoo might have eaten your pizza by now.”

At the mention of his beloved pizza, Jaehyun scrambles to get out of bed, blankets twisting around him. “I will lock him out of our room if he dares eat my pizza.”

Doyoung snorts in amusement, offering his hand and Jaehyun slips his own, sighing at the familiarity. It doesn’t matter if the world knows their relationship or not, as long as Jaehyun has Doyoung, he’ll be fine. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you like it and if you want, please leave kudos or comments!
> 
> edit 10/06/20: so....um..when i wrote the short part of jaehyun's birthday vlive, i based it off my terrible memory and yesterday i discovered that we never saw the actual message, instead it was already in the ‘have to unlock phone first’ mode. so if you’re confused about that, sorry >.< pls just pretend it wasn’t for the sake of the story.
> 
> find me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/bluedoie)


End file.
